1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an adhesive film composition and, more particularly, to an adhesive film composition that may be employed to form an adhesive film for die assembly and packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been increasing interest in using adhesive films for die, assembly and packaging, e.g., in semiconductor assembly and packaging. For example, an adhesive film may be employed as part of a dicing film, which may be used to fix a semiconductor wafer during a dicing operation in a semiconductor chip manufacturing process. A typical process of using an adhesive film for semiconductor assembly may include laminating the dicing film to a semiconductor wafer and then cutting the semiconductor wafer in a dicing process. A dicing process is a process of cutting a semiconductor wafer into individual semiconductor dies, i.e., chips. Following the dicing process, an expanding process, a pick-up process and die attaching process may be sequentially performed.
The application of adhesive films to semiconductor manufacturing may be extended by employing the adhesive film as part of a dicing die bonding film, which is an integrated film used for both dicing and die bonding, i.e., die attach. In such a process, however, a pick-up process may require that a die laminated with the adhesive layer be completely picked up, e.g., removed from a pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA) layer. Thus, the level of adhesion between the adhesive layer and the die may need to be high, in order to separate the die from the PSA layer. Further, the application of the adhesive film to a dicing die bonding film may demand greater reliability, e.g., increased tensile strength, of the adhesive film. Additionally, the quality of the interface between the adhesive film and the wafer and/or dies may be important. For example, if voids are formed at the interface of the adhesive film and the wafer and/or dies, the reliability of the resulting packaged dies may be reduced. Similarly, voids formed at the interface of the adhesive film and an underlying substrate, e.g., a printed circuit board (PCB), or another die or wafer, may impair reliability.